


You're Tied to Me Now

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 'What Still Remains' Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Inspired by a line from the first trailer of Colin’s new movie, ‘What Still Remains.’ Emma is a scavenger in the woods, trying to survive on her own in a dangerous post-apocalyptic world. One day, she accidentally stumbles upon a cannibal camp and is caught.  She races through the woods and finds herself in a shelter and rescued by a scruffy-blue eyed preacher named Killian Jones, who takes her in and protects her. They find solace with each other in a dying world and maybe also a step towards finding a cure that will save everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Emma used to have a life, a real life. 

 

Before the outbreak happened in 2016, she was a skilled medical doctor and an infectious disease scientist. 

 

In fact, when government scientists could not isolate what was making the infection grow, they called her to come in and work with their team to stop the virus from spreading once and for all.  She worked tirelessly for months in a secluded lab, cut off from the outside world but every day, she heard news of another city falling to the outbreak. 

 

She was safe for the time being until the virus reached her medical team and turned them into monsters one by one.  

 

Emma wasn’t naive.  

 

There was no way she could fend for herself and continue working in that facility.  She took what serum she could carry with her, fled the government medical facility and disappeared.  

 

Emma had been constantly on the move since then. She never stayed in one place too long for fear that the cannibals would find her.  

 

If she could get to a science lab somewhere, she would stay no longer than three days trying to perfect a cure to stop the outbreak.  

 

Three days would never be enough though. She always needed more time but despite losing time, Emma still believed that she could save everyone.  

 

Today, she is farthest from the scientist she used to be.  

 

Today, she is a scavenger, working to survive by any means possible. 

 

She still holds with her the couple of vials she could procure from her research in hopes that maybe one day she can perfect a cure. She could have given up years ago but still holds onto hope because hope in this world is a precious commodity and it’s the only thing that keeps Emma from going crazy.   

 

She keeps a shotgun and other smaller weapons.  

 

Nowhere is safe and there are few human colonies safe from the outbreak.  

 

It’s always tempting for her to want to help those she comes across, that still have a chance before the virus completely takes over their body but she restrains herself.  The cure isn’t ready yet and she can’t waste what she has. 

 

This day, Emma’s roaming through the woods with her shotgun at the ready, looking for food.  She ran out of food and supplies a day ago and she needs to eat. Any live animal she comes across, she shoots, she tests for the virus first and then cooks thoroughly.  

 

Currently, she’s hunting a dear. The meat will be good for at least a week and she’s tracking this dear as stealthily and silently as possible. 

 

Or so she hopes.  

 

That is until the dear leads her to a cannibal.  

 

It attacks the deer the first, killing her hunt and then comes after her.  Emma puts away er rifle and runs as fast as she can through the woods. She runs for a long time not really sure where she can find shelter and then she finds a camp, banging on the metal door for help. 

 

The inhabitants stir and a little girl comes out to greet her. 

 

However, once Emma sees her face, recognizes those white markings, Emma knows that she’s located the wrong camp and runs again. The little girl goes back into the camp and summons her people, yelling at them to follow her. 

 

Emma darts through the woods, running as fast as she can and then finds another shelter.  If this place turns out to be another cannibal camp, that would be the worst luck. 

 

Then she sees the charcoal writing on the entrance, ‘No cannibals allowed. Humans only.’ 

 

Like the sick can actually read American English anymore.  

 

Emma struggles with the latch, trying desperately to get inside.  It doesn’t want to budge and that’s a really bad thing considering there’s an army of cannibals wanting her for their dinner. 

 

Three of them spot her through the woods and Emma finds the latch, opening the door and shuts it on them, locking it as quickly as possible.  Emma loads up her shotgun and readies to kill any who break through the door.

 

Suddenly, she hears three loud gunshots from outside.  Emma lowers her gun slightly, hearing the cannibals disperse and run back to their camp. 

 

No screams or cries, just silence.  

 

It’s a very eerie feeling but she knows someone is out there.  Maybe this is even his bunker and she’s the intruder. 

 

“Excuse the intrusion love but I believe that you’re trespassing on my property,” the voice calls. 

 

Emma readies her shotgun again, still not seeing the body to match the voice.  “I open this gate for you, how I do know that you’re not one of them?” she counters. 

 

“Bloody hell, most of them don’t even speak English anymore,” he retorts, “As you can hear, I clearly have no trouble communicating with you,”

 

Emma slowly lowers her gun but still has her thumb on the trigger.  “I can’t see you, show yourself!” 

 

The man moves back so she can get a good look at him.  He’s pale-skinned, ginger beard, raven hair and blue eyes, really handsome. He also doesn’t appear to have markings of someone who is infected.  Those markings are a sure sign that the victim is long gone. 

 

“What do you say lass?” he asks, hands raised. 

 

Emma lowers her gun and goes to the front gate, opening the latch and letting him in.  As soon as he’s inside, he turns and locks the latch, switching on the booby trap system to alert for the sick.  He turns around and Emma still has a gun pointed at him. 

 

“Oh bloody hell, why even bother to let me inside my own compound love if you’re just going to shoot me?” he counters, “I’m not going to hurt you but I prefer better hospitality in my own home,” 

 

Emma puts down her gun, shouldering it instead.  “Sorry about trespassing,” she says, “I was sort of in a rush to get to safety,” 

 

“No apologies necessary love,” he says, studying her more closely, “Killian Jones, I’m a preacher in these parts,” 

 

“Preacher? You can’t be serious?” she laughs. 

 

He cocks an eyebrow, “Does that surprise you?” 

 

Emma looks at him more closely and yes, there is a holy rosary around his neck but that’s the only religious distinction about him.  “Pardon my rudeness Father,” she says, “but I’ve had some bad experiences with preachers like you before the outbreak,” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“I was a medical student,” she lies, “I remember protests from preachers that the outbreak was a sign of ungodliness and was the punishment from above or some other shit nonsense,”

 

“I can see why that might turn you off,” he notes, clutching his rosary and kissing it, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m a preacher lass, not a priest.  I never studied in the seminary and I was never a part of that wing of the Catholic church who believed in shit nonsense as you call it,” 

 

Emma looks back towards the gate and hears some commotion outside. The sick have come back. 

 

“Come on,” he says, “Follow me. I know a place where we can hide,” 

 

Emma reluctantly follows him. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I gave you my real name up there, I’ve told you no lies about who I am. Is it so horrible to expect the same courtesy in return?”
> 
> She sighs. “Emma,” she says, “Just Emma,”

“What’s your name lass?” he asks her as he leads her to an underground bunker.  There are TV monitors on, watching different sides of the gate outside.

 

Emma looks at him suspiciously and he rolls his eyes.  

 

“I gave you my real name up there, I’ve told you no lies about who I am. Is it so horrible to expect the same courtesy in return?”

 

She sighs. “Emma,” she says, “Just Emma,”

 

“What, you don’t have a last name?” he counters, lighting a lamp.

 

“I do,” she reasons, “but that doesn’t mean I trust you enough to share it with you,”

 

“Fair enough,” he grins and goes over to a mini refrigerator and removes food for them.  There’s some fresh fruit and he offers some. “I go hunting later sometime after midnight but until then, fruit. I developed a system to purify water if you’re thirsty,”

 

Emma takes the apple from him and bites into it.

 

Killian smiles at her and he removes his thick jacket, putting it on a chair and then the sweater underneath.  It’s winter or something. Emma’s forgotten what month but it is cold out and the sick, well, she knows that they’re not fond of the cold months but some have learned how to adapt, like that camp she stumbled upon.  

 

Emma watches him remove his clothes, her eyes suddenly drawn to the defined muscles in his back.

 

He stops short of removing his shirt and turns back to her. “I have a shower if you want to use it,” he offers.

 

“Thanks, maybe later,” she muses.

 

“Aye,” he agrees and takes his leave of her.

 

Once he’s gone, Emma removes her heavy coat and sweater, setting them with his stuff and finds a couch nearby and lays down, finishing her apple. She spies a tall glass mirror and looks at herself.  Her face is dirty, her hair is a nightmare and looks nothing like the doctor she used to be.

 

Emma pulls out her journal and opens it, writing that she’s in the safety of a stranger, a preacher who’s offered her shelter.  No date, because she doesn’t know what day it is; only that it’s cold outside. She looks at the entry before and it was a month earlier, the last time she was in a lab and accounting her latest serum experiments.  

 

Killian comes back and she quickly hides the journal. His clothes are different, a fresh pair of jeans and a black v-shirt.  “You sure you don’t want to use the shower now, love?”

 

“What was this place before?” she asks instead.

 

He shrugs.  “Not sure actually, but I think it used to be a clinic of some type.  There’s a medical room here with supplies,”

 

“A clinic?” she asks excitedly.

 

“Calm down there lass,” he teases,  “There’s medicine, some first aid supplies but I ever touch those,”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I heard a rumor at the beginning of the outbreak that blood is how one gets infected,” he says, “Some infections spread more rapidly in people than others, had something to do with their blood type or immunity. I’m not a doctor so I don’t know if that’s true or not but I’d rather stay clear than risk infection,”

 

Emma calms down. “Right,” she agrees.  

 

He crosses his arms and leans back against a desk.  “You said that were a medical student before. Did you study how this outbreak happened?” he wonders.

 

“I have my theories but nothing concrete, not yet,” she lies, “What about you?”

 

Killian smiles. “You mean, do I believe that the outbreak is because of God’s wrath?” he counters, “If God meant to cleanse this world of the wicked, he would have targeted just them, not almost 95% of the world’s population,”

 

“Point taken,” she agrees, “It’s been months since I’ve come across a healthy individual that I thought there weren’t any survivors,”

 

“If there’s one thing I’m good at lass, it’s surviving,” he teases.

 

“You don’t believe that you survived because God wanted you too?”

 

“I know, another contradictory statement from me, but the short answer is no. I’m a preacher love, remember, not a priest,” he reminds her.

 

Emma clears a smudge on her face.

 

“You should take a shower and clean up,” he says.

 

Emma doesn’t move and Killian comes closer to her, clearing more smudges from her face and smiles. “You’re so pretty,” he continues, “I think maybe if we had met under different circumstances, you wouldn’t be so combative,”

 

Emma smirks a little. “Can’t help it. It’s difficult to trust anyone nowadays,”

 

He takes her hand in his and places it on his heart. “You can trust me, lass,” he assures her, “It’s a harsh world out there and even more dangerous to be out in it on your own. As long as you stay with me, no harm will come to you. You’re under my protection now, tied to me,”

 

She doesn’t know what to say and as much as she knows it is difficult to trust, she trusts him but isn’t ready to admit that aloud.  “Thanks,” is all she manages.

 

Killian leaves her to take a nap and Emma sits by herself, contemplating his words.  No one’s really looked out for her in a long time.

 

She lost her son and her parents in the first outbreak, a trauma she still hasn’t gotten over.  

 

She was still working on perfecting a cure when Henry got sick and she had to make the unfortunate decision to let him die, to spare him the pain of seeing him transform into a monster that she couldn’t recognize as her son.

 

Her parents got sick later. They were taken to a government facility for observation and testing.  But no cure was found for them and they died by lethal injection. She watched her fellow scientists suffer and become monsters.

 

However, after her parents and Henry died, Emma took blood samples from them and stored them for safekeeping, hoping that their blood held the key for a cure.  There is still a lot unknown about the infection but every little clue she believes will lead to something.

 

Emma rubs her face and then starts searching for that shower Killian told her about. She finds it in the bathroom with a soap dispenser.  She strips her clothes and gets into the shower, feeling the water all over her skin. The pressure and the temperature are just right. She squirts some soap into her hands and massages it into her hair.  It’s just hand soap, no shampoo or hair conditioner.

 

After her shower, she finds a fresh towel and dries off, she doesn’t notice anyone come into the room. She shrieks when she realizes it’s Killian and almost drops the towel on the floor.

 

“Apologies lass, didn’t mean to startle you but I couldn’t find you in the bunker and I got worried,” he says.

 

“You said there was a shower, so I took a shower,” she says.

 

Killian stands still, eyes roaming over her wet body and licks his lips.  Emma sees the way he’s looking at her and turns away from him, finishing drying her hair.  

 

“If you need anything else, please let me know,” he says.

 

“Privacy to dress?” she counters.

 

“Aye,” he agrees and leaves the room.

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That makes you a survivor like me,” he smiles, “There’s something in you, Emma that keeps you going when you should have given up years ago and I find that kind of resourcefulness attractive,”

Emma finishes drying herself and finds a fresh pair of clothes, his clothes actually, well his shirt anyway and puts on her old pants.  She comes back to the bunker and Killian’s there, bracing himself against a wall and panting heavily. Emma thinks that there’s something wrong with him, maybe a medical emergency or something and comes closer, asking if he’s alright.  

 

Then she sees his cock pulled out and he’s fucking himself.  His kind blue eyes become a story navy blue, looking at her and Emma’s not sure what to say or do.  

 

“Did you enjoy your shower love?” he asks between panting.

 

“Yes,” she breathes, eyeing his hand on his bulge,  “Isn’t that some kind of mortal sin what you’re doing?”

 

He laughs and shuts his eyes, orgasming hard and his whole body stills.  Emma starts to walk away and then he asks her to stay as he finally composes himself and zips up his pants. “Preacher love, not a priest. I’m still a male with hormones and desires,” he says.

 

Emma grins and bites her lip. “What desires?” she wonders.

 

“Oh, I think you know love,” he teases.

 

“You’re a preacher and you don’t follow the strict code that most priests follow, what kind of man are you Killian Jones?”

 

He wraps his arm around her back and pulls her close, breaths away from her face.  “I believe some things,” he whispers, “I believe that you came to me for a reason, found yourself in my part of the woods because you needed to be here,”

 

“I don’t like dying, especially if I might die alone,” she notes.

 

“That makes you a survivor like me,” he smiles, “There’s something in you, Emma that keeps you going when you should have given up years ago and I find that kind of resourcefulness attractive,”

 

“Attractive?” she echoes, raising an eyebrow, “You’re full of surprises,”

 

“I find you all sorts of things a mystery Emma,” he continues, “but most of all, all I want is to uncover what it is about you that brought you to me,”

 

Emma shrugs, looking at his lips and then to his eyes.  “You’re a walking contradiction to me too,” she notes, “But mostly, what I want to know right now, is how badly did you want me to join you earlier for that shower?”

 

Killian smirks and tugs her closer, finds her hand and places it on his erection.  “What does that tell you, love?”

 

“I know, not a priest,” she muses, feeling her own pulse race, “What sin are you willing to commit to get what you want from me?”

 

“Depends on how much you’ll let me sin with you lass,” he reasons, “And with you, I’d sin over and over if it meant that I could help you find peace within yourself,”

 

Emma smiles.  “I’ve never been particularly religious,” she says and smashes her lips on his.

 

Killian kisses her back with equal force, pawing at her t-shirt, his shirt rather and lifts it over her head.  He doesn’t waste time, sucking her bare breasts and forcing her to arch her back against him.

 

They back up into a desk and Killian lifts her onto a cabinet, loosening her pants and discarding them.  Emma hurriedly undoes his pants, lowering them to his legs and he kicks them away. Next, his shirt comes off.  They’re both nude, he has that rosary around his neck and he starts to remove it but Emma stops him.

 

Killian steps between her legs and kisses her, feeling her wet quim between his fingers.  Emma mewls into him, feeling him find all the right pressure points. It’s a glorious sight for him to see Emma come undone so willingly.  He kisses her again, kneading her left breast with his other hand. Emma wantonly pulls him closer, feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance.  

 

“You want to know what I was thinking of earlier when you found me?” he asks her suddenly.

 

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. “What?” she breathes.

 

He kisses her passionately and pulls away. “I was thinking how much I wanted to pull back all those layers, your walls and see the real you, the real Emma,”

 

Emma licks her lips and kisses him, tracing a finger down his chest, through his chest hair, and to his cock.  “You’re seeing the real Emma right now,” she teases, “Let’s stop dancing around what we want from either for a moment. You want something from me and if you want what I think it is, take it already,”

 

“Aye,” he agrees.

 

Emma waits for him to make the first move and he does, coming into her hard.  She hadn’t had contact with another healthy human being in a long time, not physical contact like this.  

 

Emma had a lover before the outbreak too (another casualty of the virus), Graham.

 

He was a fellow researcher like her.  They bounced ideas off each other about the best way possible to isolate what was causing the disease to spread so rapidly. They both had their own ideas about what the hell was going on but never agreed on the primary cause.

 

In between their scientific arguments, they slept together.

 

Graham was her only companion at the government research facility, then he was transferred to another location. Soon after, the virus got him too and he died shortly after. Emma never got to tell him how she felt about him.

 

Emma lost so many people that she’s cared about to this virus, she starts quietly crying.  

 

Though he’s knee deep inside of her, he hears her sniffles and looks up at her curiously.   “Something wrong love?” he asks.

 

Emma wipes her eyes and looks at him, smiling softly.  “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” she says and kisses him.

 

Killian knows that look in her eyes.

 

She lost people that she loved to this disease.  He kisses her collarbone and rests his head on her shoulder.  “I’ve lost people I’ve loved too,” he whispers to her, “I had two brothers, I loved them both so much and they both died because of the sickness.  I had a woman, my Milah. The sickness killed her too,”

 

Emma knows that he’s not lying about that.  

 

This sickness, this disease has taken so many lives in a short amount of time. She could become infected tomorrow and if that happens, the only thing she would wish for is a quick death.  

 

Emma remembers how Henry and her parents suffered and she doesn’t wish kind of death on herself or even her mortal enemy.  At least when Graham died, she didn’t see him suffer. If she had been there, Emma’s sure it would have broken her.

 

“Emma?”

 

“All I want is to focus on the now,” she tells him, “We’ve both lost so much, the least we can do for each other is give ourselves one moment of happiness,”

 

Killian smiles and kisses her, “Too right lass,” he agrees.

 

This doesn’t have to be some life-changing moment, just two lost individuals who lost loved ones to a terrible virus, seeking comfort in each other. Love is a messy thing right now when they can both die tomorrow or next week from an infection. At least for now, they can be together this once and feel something good, at least that’s what Emma tells herself.  

 

Killian doesn’t waste time, driving his cock fast and hard into her. He feels her nerves break apart and slowly become more undone, her heavy panting and moans letting him know that she’s enjoying the ride.  Killian grunts into her breast, fucking her harder and harder. Emma feels her body begin to tense and the release of that blissful state, shouting through her orgasm. He kisses her, tongue sweeping down her throat and still pumping into her for one more fall.  Emma’s barely recovered from the first orgasm before she starts to feel a second one build within her and it soars, taking Killian along with her.

 

Killian stills his body, breathing heavily and looks at her.  

 

“That was…”

 

She silences him with a kiss, “A one-time thing,” she says, “There’s no need to get messy with emotions when we both know that an infection could kill us both,”

 

He arches an eyebrow and smiles solemnly, “Aye,” he agrees, kissing her once more and then backs away, picking up his clothes, “I think I’ll shower and then nap,”

 

“You have a place to sleep here?”

 

“Aye. Some makeshift beds, nothing too fancy,” he reasons, “Good night Emma,”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m bound to you, you’ll protect me; that’s what you said,” she reminds him, “I need you to protect me while I continue my research. If I can formulate a cure, we can stop the spread of the disease and save countless lives,”

Emma waits for Killian to finish his shower before she slips in once again and cleans herself off.  

 

It doesn’t occur to her that maybe Killian feels something towards her but Emma doesn’t have time for that.  She changes into another clean pair of clothes, another shirt of his and finds him sleeping in a makeshift cot as he described earlier.  He’s out cold and will probably be sleeping for awhile which gives Emma an opportunity to check out this medical lab he mentioned earlier.  

 

This place, their shelter, he said he believed used to be a clinic.  

 

If Emma’s lucky, the clinic might still have working medical equipment that she can use to further analyze the blood samples from Henry and her parents.  Emma finds the lab and it is indeed a working blood lab, perfect for her needs. There’s even an unused contamination suit in storage, which she puts on and seals.   

 

Emma takes out the blood sample and uses a droplet to suck in a tiny amount and puts it onto a slide, then puts it under a microscope that has built-in ultra ray sensors.  She can see elements of the virus and the way it attacks the weaker cells in the blood. 

 

The sickness stays away from the strong cells but attacks points it knows can penetrate easily, hence why seemingly healthy people degenerate faster. 

 

If she can isolate the bad cells and create a super-antibody that attacks the virus, she can save everyone. Well, people still living anyway. 

 

“Emma?” 

 

Emma turns and sees an angry Killian standing in the doorway.  

 

“I told you that this place was off limits, you can get sick!” he growls. 

 

“I know but I found something amazing. If my theory is right, I can create antivirus and save a lot of lives, yours, mine and anyone else who hasn’t completed transformed yet,” she cries. 

 

He comes and looks at the microscope. 

 

“It’s from my son,” she says, “The sickness took him but I salvaged some of his blood for analysis. I have my parents too,” 

 

Killian looks up at her, his jaw clenching and he asks her to remove her contamination mask. Emma does so reluctantly and he pulls her away from the microscope. “You lied me,” he seethes, “You said that you were a medical student. You’ve been researching the sickness, that’s something only a doctor or disease scientist would do,” 

 

She arches an eyebrow.  “I also thought that a preacher followed certain vows but that turned out to be a joke,” she counters, “The last time I was in a lab, it was a months ago. I can never stay in one place too long because of what’s out there, but in here, I can work in peace,” 

 

“What are you saying?” 

 

“I’m bound to you, you’ll protect me; that’s what you said,” she reminds him, “I need you to protect me while I continue my research. If I can formulate a cure, we can stop the spread of the disease and save countless lives,” 

 

“No, it’s too risky. That blood is contaminated, you could get sick and die before you even find a cure,” 

 

“If it puts me one step closer than I’ll take that risk. I owe that to my son, my parents and a friend. And you owe that to your brothers and your lost love,” 

 

Killian doesn’t want to agree but he also realizes that this is maybe why Emma came to him, to help find a cure.  He’s been sitting and guarding this bunker/lab for almost three years. The virus hasn’t stopped spreading and his mission to spread hope to others he comes across have started to feel hollow when he considers that people, good people he’s befriended fall to this sickness.  Something has to be done to stop it. 

 

Emma can do that. Or he hopes that she can. 

 

“Aye,” he agrees, “There are decontamination showers in the next room. You use them every time you stop work. Like you said before, we've both lost so much to this cruel virus; I can’t lose you too,” 

 

Emma kisses him, puts her hood back on and resumes her work. 

 

~~

 

As much as Killian would like Emma to take more breaks during her research, she is glued to that small laboratory.  The only times he sees her is in the morning for a quick breakfast and then she’s in the laboratory working until she’s too tired to continue work and goes to bed.  Emma keeps her promise and takes a decontamination shower before she turns in for bed every night. 

 

Her schedule is like clockwork. 

 

Killian knows how important it is to find a cure but he’s also realistic, that a cure at this stage may not even be possible either.  Viruses change and mutate, making such a cure impossible. He doesn’t want to ruin Emma’s hope of finding one so he keeps his thoughts to himself.  

 

Five days into research, Killian’s starting to feel restless.  He goes briefly to the lab to let Emma know that he’ll be keeping watch outside. She waves him away, he grabs his gun and makes his way outside to the main court area.  

 

The cannibals have been quiet for days, almost no activity but that’s likely because there’s nothing for them to eat. They don’t even die of starvation, just end up eating one another if the need is that great. 

 

Killian stays outside a while longer, listening for more activity.  As he’s standing there, he notices the sunlight filter through the trees and maybe a bluebird chirping in the distance. That’s something he hasn’t heard in a long time.  

 

It’s also starting to get warmer too, hinting of an early spring. 

 

When he comes back inside, Emma’s coming out of the laboratory to take a decontamination shower. He also notices, judging by her expression, that she isn’t pleased with her recent results.  Killian heads to the ‘office’ area, turns on the radio and tunes it to classical music. He sets down his gun near a locker and pours himself some cold filtered water, taking a long drink. 

 

Emma comes in, wearing one of his shirts, looking mostly peeved. 

 

“What are you drinking?” she asks, coming over. 

 

“Water,” 

 

“Do you have something stronger?” she questions, taking a seat across from him. 

 

Killian opens up a drawer and pulls out a flask. “It’s a concoction of my own, not sure if you would like it,” he prefaces. 

 

“Don’t really care,” she says flatly and he hands it to her.  Emma drinks half of the container and makes a sour face and asks for water instead. Killian pours her an extra cup and gives it to her, taking the flask in exchange.  “What the hell were you trying to mimic with that?” 

 

“Rum, maybe some vodka.  I’m not a professional mixer, I’m still working on the right ratio,” he says, “Tests not going well?” 

 

“I thought I had something yesterday and then I tried to duplicate the experiment today, it failed. I’m also running out of my son’s blood,” 

 

“That’s lovely,” he muses. 

 

Emma rolls her eyes. “Admit it, you think I’m wasting my time with all of this?” 

 

He cocks an eyebrow, shrugging.  “The thought has crossed my mind,” he reasons, “But I also know how important it is to you to try, so I keep me thoughts to meself,” 

 

“Smart man,” she agrees, “Maybe I am wasting my time but I just don’t want my son and my parents to have died in vain,” 

 

“How old was your boy?” 

 

“11,” she cries,  “His birthday was in October, like mine,” 

 

“I’m sorry Emma,” 

 

Emma takes another drink.  Killian takes a swig of his poor imitation of rum and vodka, then tosses it. “Even if you fail, I think the thing that you can be most proud of is that you tried your hardest to make a difference,” he notes, “No one can ask more of you,” 

 

“Thanks but even that doesn’t feel like it’s enough,” 

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I try as a preacher to spread hope to people I come across, things will get better but in the end, I know it never will. Things get worse out there every day. I’m more of a fraud than anything else for giving people false hope of a better tomorrow. You at least have a real chance to make a real difference. Even if you die, someone, somewhere will pick-up your work and finish what you started then all your sweat will have been worth it,” 

 

Emma’s not one for pep talks but in this moment, hearing him say that is exactly what she needs to hear.  

 

The music from the radio builds to a climax behind them and Emma thrusts forward and kisses him.  Her behavior takes him totally off guard but it’s definitely not unwelcome either. He’s been itching to kiss her again since their first encounter but didn’t want to cross that boundary and invade her personal space.  Emma starts to pull him towards the desk like before but Killian stops her and sweeps her into his arms, carrying her somewhere. 

 

Emma’s not really sure where he’s taking her and then he lays her down on his makeshift bed.  It’s an air bed actually with bear fur on top to keep it comfy. Emma quickly unbuckles her pants and shoves them away, tossing her shirt too while he quickly does the same with his clothes.  

 

He keeps the rosary chain around his neck, laying on the bed next to her and kissing her frantically.  He can never get enough of this woman, can never stop touching or wanting her. 

 

It’s something he hasn’t felt since Milah and their very short-lived romance before she died.  Killian knows he could lose Emma to this virus, watch her die but he doesn’t really care at the moment, only wanting to give into what he’s felt for her since they first met.  

 

Love maybe.  

 

Emma pulls him into a longing kiss, then turns around, her ass facing him as he comes into hard. She feels sore but in a good way, feeling him pump her hard.  Emma starts rubbing herself, then Killian turns her around wanting some of the same action, putting his cock inside of her swollen clit. Emma feels the seeds of pleasure ripple through her body, Killian thrusting harder and harder until she pops. 

 

He holds onto her, cradling her body as she spasms in his arms. Her body finally calms and he kisses her forehead, smiling. “Not a one-time thing?” he teases. 

 

She giggles. “Guess not,” she muses. 

 

Emma falls asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm for the first time in a long time.  Maybe she won’t be able to find a cure for the virus but at least she has someone to hold her and be with her. 

 

tbc

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your savior? What did I do to save you?”

Emma continues working in the lab, despite the setback of the first experiment. Her work might not be successful but she has the drive to keep trying and maybe Killian is right, maybe someone somewhere will pick-up her work and find something she didn’t see and save what is left of humanity.

 

If there is humanity left to save.

 

One day, Emma’s busy in her lab, studying her parent’s blood when Killian rushes inside and says that she needs to come outside right away.  She doesn’t have time to shower so she follows him, still wearing that yellow decontamination suit.

 

He brings her to the courtyard and Emma honestly cannot believe the sight in front of her, a group of twenty healthy refugees. A mix of men, women, and children of both sexes. The children are scared of her at first, then Emma remembers that she’s still wearing that suit. She takes off her hood and smiles at them.

 

“Killian, where did they come from?”

 

“I was on watch like usual and I spotted them in the distance, wandering through the woods. They didn’t walk like the sick and as they got closer to the compound,  I realized they were healthy,” he says.

 

“Are you a doctor?” one of them asks.

 

“I, uh, yeah,” she says, “Who are you?”

 

A blond woman with blue eyes steps forward, smiling gratefully. “Ingrid Snow, these are my people. We’ve wandered far for a long time, looking for a safe house,”

 

“You’re lucky that you evaded the cannibal camp about a mile away from here,”

 

“They’re gone actually,”

 

“What?”

 

“They just up and moved,” she continues, “The ones still living,”

 

“They left their dead?” Emma questions.

 

Killian side-glances at Emma, knowing what she wants to do.  She ran out of blood samples not too long ago and is working off of recycled and remixed samples.  A fresh batch is in order.

 

“Emma,” he starts, pulling her aside, “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it. It’s too dangerous to venture into their camp,”

 

“Probably but I know I’m close to finding a cure,” she cries.

 

“Emma, no!” he warns her,  “You are not to leave this compound and search for fresh samples.  There could be live ones still there and they would kill you on sight,”

 

She sighs.  “You realize of course that I did know how to survive on my own before I broke into your bunker, I can take care of myself if necessary,” she retorts.

 

“I know you can but that doesn’t mean you should risk your own life either. I won’t bloody permit it,” he argues.

 

Ingrid clears her throat, breaking up the lover’s quarrel. “So sorry for interrupting but we’re tired and we’re hungry, is there somewhere we can rest?” she asks.

 

Emma looks at him pointedly. This argument is not over. “We have food and water, and a place for you to rest your people,” she says, “Just follow him,”

 

“Killian, take an inventory of everyone's names, sex, ages. When you're done, come and find me and I’ll take their blood,”

 

“Aye, and what will you be doing in the meantime?”

 

She kisses him and smiles, “Prepping where they can sleep, and I know shower first,”

 

~~

 

Killian gets started on taking everyone's names and other important information. Ingrid comes to him and thanks him again for their help. After he’s done, he goes to look for Emma.

 

There's no evidence that the decontamination shower was used or that beds being set up for their new guests, which means Emma lied to him. She's at the camp, collecting samples.

 

Killian takes his rifle, tells everyone to stay where they are and he goes out looking for her, locking the gate behind him.

 

**_Bloody stupid, stubborn woman._ **

 

She deliberately defied him, going out on her own to that camp. He should have known better that she would disobey him. Their argument never ended.

 

Killian gets to the camp and finds Emma looking over dead bodies and collecting samples. He runs over to where she is and grabs her arm, pulling her away.

 

“Killian, I’m not done here!”

 

“I bloody say you are!” he shouts back, “I warned you that it wasn't safe and you defied me. Coming here on your own was monumentally stupid,”

 

“But these samples, Killian..”

 

“I don't care about the bloody samples! You're tied to me and what happens to you, that is my primary concern. You disobey me again and I will leave you out here to die. Be damned your foolish experiments!”

 

Emma stares at him coldly, then raises her hand and slaps him. Killian growls and picks her up, carrying her back to the bunker and listening to Emma yell at him the whole way to put her down.

 

~~

 

Emma's in no mood to cooperate once they return to the bunker. Some of the visitors watch as he puts her down and Emma swings at him again, still yelling at him for saying and doing what he did to her.

 

“You promised that I could continue my research to find a cure!”

 

“Aye, that I did lass but not at the expense of your safety,” he retorts, “Do you realize one of them could have attacked you and then you would be infected? Your precious research would be all for naught,”

 

“I needed those fresh samples, Killian,”

 

He shakes his head in disbelief. “You are quite possibly the most stubborn woman I have ever met!”

 

“I can make a real difference. I can save everyone, even the families in there,”

 

“You won't be able to do a bloody thing but if you get infected yourself,”

 

“Why the hell do you care?”

 

“ **_Because I’m in love with you!_ ** ” he shouts back. “I love you and I know it might selfish, but I bloody do care about your safety. I didn't think I could move on and find someone else after my Milah, that is until I met you,”

 

That confession shuts Emma up.

 

She's still furious with him but understands better why he came after her. Killian doesn't expect a reaction from her or even an acknowledgment, so he walks away.

 

~~

 

Emma keeps her distance from Killian over the next few days.

 

After it seems that the cannibals are not coming back, Ingrid makes the decision that they will move on and set up camp elsewhere.

 

Killian advises her to stay, it's safer for her and the children but she says that they'll take their chances.

He gives her what supplies he can and sends them on their way.

 

Emma's not there to see them off and once they're all gone, she goes back to her lab. Killian finds her later and asks if they can talk. Emma doesn't respond. He starts to walk away and then he hears her ask him something.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“What?”

 

Emma stops working and looks at him. “That you love me? Did you mean it?”

 

He comes over, takes her gloved hand and guides her out of the lab, taking off her hood. “Aye, I meant it,” he confirms.

 

“You don't even know me,”

 

“I know enough. I know that you've suffered losses, you blame yourself that you couldn't do enough to save them and that's why you're so bloody determined to find a cure,”

 

Emma sighs.

 

“You hate failure, especially when it comes to your own. You're so bloody stubborn, it's infuriating sometimes but it's also what I love about you too. You're a warrior, a healer and a savior, **_my savior_ ** ,”

 

“Your savior? What did I do to save you?”

 

He's never told anyone this but it seems appropriate to tell her now. “That day you broke into my bunker, I was going to kill myself,”

 

“What?”

 

“I didn't feel that I had anything or anyone left to live for. The sickness took the three most important people in my life. My brothers and my Milah were the only family I had left. I felt so numb after I lost them, I wasn't thinking clearly and then you broke into my bunker and changed everything,”

 

“What do you want me to do with this information?”

 

He sighs. “I don't know but I wanted you to know that you have at least one success and that's saving me,”

 

~~

 

Emma doesn't really know how to process this new information.

 

She always believed that she could save the world, find a cure and put everything back to the way it was before. Her research could save lives but she saved Killian without doing any research at all; just being there at the right place and time.

 

He's been patient, encouraging and asked little in return from her, except worry about her safety and it's because he loves her. He always loved her and maybe on some level, she loved him too. He tolerated her research, admitted it might be a waste of her time but didn't stop it. He always made sure that she has everything she needs.

 

The first time they had sex, it was just sex. There were no emotions and the second time, he made sure she was comfortable and protected. She's more precious to him than his own safety, remembering how he risked his life to follow her to that camp.

 

All because he loves her.

 

Emma needs to see him.

 

~~

 

Emma finds him coming out of a long shower. He's startled to see her at first. Emma comes closer and he stands still, watching her every movement and then she takes his head and kisses him hard.

 

Killian kisses her back, reaching under her shirt and palming her breasts. He uses his other hand to swiftly remove her pants, pulling them to her feet. Emma kicks them away, her heart pounding in her chest as he kneels and starts kissing up her legs.

 

Emma doesn't have anything to keep herself stable, he knows it too which is why he carries her to the shower and lets her lean against the tile.

 

Killian squats below her and spreads her legs and starts kissing her inner thighs. His wet scruff tickles her but it's his tongue that starts doing amazing things to her clit once it's within reach.

 

Emma feels him begin a rhythm with his tongue, making her feel all sorts of things. She's wet and thoroughly aroused.

 

“Fuck, god dammit!” she cries.

 

He looks up at her with a sly grin. “Don't make me punish you love for taking the Lord’s name in vain unless you really want me too,” he teases.

 

She smiles and licks her lips. Emma wants to say that she loves him but her body is wanting him now. Punishment is tempting. Maybe later. Emma removes her shirt and tosses it outside.

 

Killian resumes kissing her clit and making her go wild. Soon, she feels something building, her legs begin to wobble and with a few more licks, she cums. Killian helps to steady her legs so she doesn't collapse and he licks up the remaining cum.

 

Emma finally starts calming down from her high and knows there's more to come. Killian stands, braced her back and kisses her. She tastes herself and kisses him harder, loosening that towel around his waist. It drops to the floor and she takes him in her hand, stroking his length.

 

“You bloody temptress,” he groans.

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

He kisses her again. “Don't bloody stop,” he cries, “Fuck Emma, fucking hell,”

 

“Now, who needs to be punished?”

 

Killian dips himself into her wet quim, she's so warm and feels amazing. Emma moans happily, wanting this and him so badly. Killian fills her up, Emma feels him move slowly at first. He glides in and out easily and Emma loves it, loves how easily he can make her feel like this.

 

Killian slaps her harder and faster, easing her into orgasm. Emma feels sore but in a good way, made better when she finally cums. Killian pulls out and kisses her.

 

“You're not angry with me anymore, I take it?”

 

“Maybe a little annoyed but I understand why you did what you did,” she says, “I’ve been so focused on what I can do to save everyone, I didn't see that I already saved you,”

 

He cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe that's how we survive in a dying world, receiving and giving each other love,” she reasons.

 

“Love? Are you saying that you love me too?”

 

Emma kisses him and smiles. “I’m saying if I die, at least I can take comfort that I won’t die alone and I’ll take your love with me as a comfort to the next life,” she says. “That is the greatest gift you've given me, Killian,”

 

He kisses her. “I feel the same way about you, Emma,”

 

“And I do love you,” she adds, “I didn't know I could feel this much love for someone but I do,”

 

“Aye,” he breathes and kisses her again.

 

Emma understands now that she may not be successful in finding a cure but at least for now, she knows that love will be their salvation in a dying world.

 

The End

  
  



End file.
